Хозяин Кохагугавы
by StranniK9000
Summary: Предыстория событий фильма.


**Хозяин Кохакугавы.**

Белый дракон неспешно плыл против течения реки, чутко прислушиваясь к ее настроению.

Сегодня Кохакугава была особенно капризной. В ее верховьях всю прошлую неделю шли проливные дожди, и теперь обычное спокойствие мирной речушки было обманчивым: она стала глубже, а ее течение заметно ускорилось.

Но людей, которых летняя жара пригнала сегодня на берег Кохакугавы, это, похоже, ничуть не пугало.

Дракон, скользивший у самого дна, иногда бросал обеспокоенные взгляды на поверхность реки, пестревшую разноцветными днищами лодок. Ох уж эти люди... они не могли сверху видеть, сколько новых, коварных завихрений теперь было в течении реки. И когда какая-нибудь лодка подпрыгивала на неожиданной волне, беспечные пассажиры только весело смеялись.

Заметив, что несколько подводных потоков слились вместе и начали закручиваться в водоворот, дракон ринулся их успокаивать. И хотя он был еще совсем юн, но хорошо знал свое дело. Быстро восстановив порядок, дракон начал снова поднимать голову, чтобы проверить, как там дела у людей, и в этот момент что-то мягко стукнуло его по нежному розоватому носу.

От неожиданности юный дракон фыркнул и шарахнулся в сторону, заставив поверхность реки вспучиться бурными волнами. И теперь к восторгам взрослых присоединился радостный визг малышни, плескавшейся на прогретом солнцем мелководье: ведь накатившие на берег волны немного покачали ребятню на своих покатых спинах.

Дракон, между тем, уже успел успокоиться и понять, что ничего страшного не произошло — он просто получил по носу самой обычной детской туфелькой, упавшей в воду с одной из лодок.

«Девчоночья,- сразу же догадался юный дракон по ярко красному цвету лакированной обувки, плавно опустившейся на дно реки.- Маленькая какая... Ее хозяйка, должно быть, совсем еще малышка! Потеряла и сейчас, наверно, ревет в три ручья... Хм... надо вернуть, а то моя речка соленой станет от ее слез».

Осторожно подцепив зубами крошечную туфельку, дракон стал всплывать. У самой поверхности он подкинул свою ношу и слегка подтолкнул ее носом. Туфелька выпрыгнула из воды и, словно красный поплавок, закачалась на волнах неподалеку от одной из лодок, с которой слышался безутешный детский плач.

Но вот того, что произошло дальше, юный дракон никак не ожидал.

Сначала он услышал, как плач сменился радостным вскриком, а потом на голову дракону свалилось что-то гораздо более тяжелое, чем туфелька.

В этот раз он даже немного испугался и, бросившись в сторону, так резко ударил хвостом, что поднятые им волны раскидали лодки по всей реке, а некоторые — даже выбросили на берег.

Вскоре дракону стало стыдно. Чего он, в самом деле, так испугался?! Ведь он уже давно не маленький... У него даже своя река есть!

Встряхнув головой, юный дракон почувствовал, что к его рогу что-то прицепилось. Рассмотрев внимательнее неожиданную помеху, он замер от удивления.

Маленькая девочка, худенькая и загорелая, изо всех сил держалась за его рог одной рукой, а другой крепко прижимала к себе только что пойманную красную туфельку.

«Но этого же просто не может быть,- удивился юный дракон, разглядывая нежданную проблему, в прямом смысле свалившуюся ему на голову.- Люди ведь не могут меня видеть!».

Он взглянул в округлившиеся от удивления глаза малышки и не заметил в них даже тени сомнения. Она точно его видела, и почему-то совершенно не боялась.

Юный дракон еще долго мог бы ее разглядывать, но тут изо рта девочки бурной стайкой вырвались пузыри воздуха и устремились вверх. И в этот момент в ее глазах впервые промелькнул страх.

«Она же утонет,- спохватился юный дракон.- Пусть она может до меня дотронуться, но ведь дышать под водой она точно не умеет!».

Он осторожно развернулся и бережно поднял девочку на поверхность. Когда юный дракон доставил ее к берегу и собирался уже уплыть, она неожиданно спросила:

- Ты живешь в этой реке?- ее глаза горели искренним любопытством.

«Да,- кивнул он.- Это моя река».

- Как смешно!- довольно улыбнулась она.- Я слышу тебя здесь!

И девочка показала туфелькой, которую все еще сжимала в руке, на свою голову.

«Ты слышишь мой голос?!»- еще больше поразился юный дракон.

- Угу,- девочка расплылась в улыбке.- Твой голос такой смешной! Он журчит, словно ручей. Но я все-все понимаю!

«Странная ты»,- недоуменно покачал головой он.

- Почему?- искренне удивилась она.

Но дракон не успел ответить, потому что к ним уже мчалась лодка с перепуганными родителями девочки.

Взмыленный папа так быстро махал веслами, словно это были лопасти колесного парохода. А мама, нервно вцепившаяся в борт суденышка, не отрывала взгляда от своей малышки, которая каким-то чудом оказалась, целая и невредимая, на берегу. Но не на том, рядом с которым упала в воду, а на совершенно противоположном.

- Мама! Папа!- обрадовалась девочка.- Вы уже нашлись!

- Глупенькая,- всхлипнула мама,- Это ты потерялась! А мы с папой тебя искали. С тобой все хорошо? Скажи, у тебя что-нибудь болит?

- Ничего,- радостно сообщила Тихиро.- Но моя одежда намокла...

- Пф,- усмехнулась сквозь слезы мама.- А ты думала остаться сухой, упав в воду?!

- Ее надо срочно переодеть,- обеспокоенно произнес отец.- И показать врачу...

- Не хочу!- тут же заныла Тихиро.

- Ну, может, и не надо,- неуверенно произнесла мама.- Выглядишь ты вполне целой... Даже царапин нет!

- А как ты здесь оказалась?- поинтересовался отец.

- Мне помог друг,- заявила Тихиро и показала на дракона, с любопытством наблюдавшего за сценой воссоединения семьи.

- Друг?- папа с недоумением огляделся.- Но я тут никого не вижу.

- Ну, пап!- нетерпеливо возразила Тихиро.- Ты, что, дракона не видишь?! Он белый, а грива у него зеленая!

Мама приложила руку ко лбу своей дочки.

- Хм...- задумчиво произнесла она.- Температуры вроде нет.

- Наверно, ее выбросило на берег той последней громадной волной,- уверенно заявил отец.- А остальное она просто нафантазировала. Возвращаемся?

- Только не на лодке!- нервно воскликнула мама.- Не хочу больше рисковать...

- Тут недалеко есть мост,- вспомнил папа.- Можно пройти по нему. Подождите здесь, я только верну лодку.

Тихиро терпеливо дождалась, пока мама ее переоденет, и вернулась к воде. Белый дракон, вольготно разлегшийся на мелководье, даже и не думал прятаться, но его по-прежнему никто не видел.

- Ты ведь еще придешь покатать меня?- шепотом поинтересовалась Тихиро, делая вид, что увлеченно перебирает камешки.

«Не знаю,- поднимаясь на ноги, ответил он.- У меня много дел».

- А как тебя зовут?- не унималась Тихиро.- Как эту речку, да? Кохакугава?

«Нет,- покачал головой дракон.- Мое настоящее имя Нигихаями Кохакунуси».

- Ух, какое сложное!- расстроилась девочка, которая еще плохо запоминала такие длинные слова.

- Тихиро, идем!- окликнула ее мама.- Папа раздобыл для нас такси!

- Пообещай мне,- торопливо попросила Тихиро дракона,- что еще вернешься!

«Только если ты не забудешь мое имя,- согласился он.- И никому о нем не проболтаешься».

Тихиро торопливо кивнула. Правда, даже сейчас она не смогла бы уже правильно произнести его имя, но желание еще раз встретиться с новым другом оказалось просто нестерпимым.

Внезапно юный дракон насторожил уши и к чему-то прислушался.

«Проход открылся,- удивленно произнес он и торопливо попрощался с девочкой.- Еще увидимся, Тихиро!».

После этих слов хозяин реки взвился в небо, щедро обдав брызгами и малышку и ее маму, успевшую подойти очень близко.

- Ах, какой сильный порыв ветра!- поразилась мама, стирая с лица воду.- Ну, теперь мы с тобой обе вымокли, Тихиро.

- Это дракон улетел,- упрямо заявила девочка.- Ну, почему вы его не видите?!

- Ну, хорошо, пусть будет дракон,- вздохнув, уступила мама.- Но врать нехорошо, дорогая!

- Я не вру!- обиделась Тихиро.- Это был хозяин Кохакугавы! Он даже назвал мне свое настоящее имя!

- И как же его зовут?

- Ниги... Ой! То есть... Хаку!- выкрутилась Тихиро и сама поторопила маму.- Ну, пойдем, а то папа ждет...

- И в кого ты такая выдумщица?- вздохнула та и подумала, что теперь надо будет купить дочери новую обувь. Старая была безнадежно испорчена: одна из туфель выглядела так, словно попала в зубы большой собаке.

Тихиро была еще очень маленькой, а окружающий мир — огромным, ярким и загадочным. Он манил к себе девочку, и она росла, как все обычные дети, постепенно приспосабливаясь к нему. Поэтому очень скоро ее воспоминания о мимолетной встрече с драконом у реки стали туманными, а потом и вовсе забылись, слившись с прочитанными ею сказками.

Но хозяин Кохакугавы, потеряв свое имя, а с ним и воспоминания о прошлом, почему-то не забыл смешную маленькую девочку, с которой когда-то встретился.

Он верил, что сама судьба свела его с ней. Потому что даже магия Юбабы не была в состоянии стереть ее образ в его памяти.

И белый дракон решил запастись терпением.

Он еще встретится с той малышкой.

Непременно.

И тогда все будет хорошо.


End file.
